Como su propio jefe
by lectoria68
Summary: No es una noche cualquiera, menos para el, lo único que queda es soportar y tratar de estar tranquilo... aunque a toda la familia le va a tocar... nunca se van a escapar...Este fic participa para el reto: "Hijos de la Luna" del foro La Mansión Vongola. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, todos los derechos a su creador Akira Amano: 3


_Este fic participa para el reto: "Hijos de la Luna" del foro La Mansión Vongola._

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, todos los derechos a su creador Akira Amano :3

Curioso en ese día, en ese preciso momento, una noche de brujas debería de ser de celebración, de ir a acompañar al pequeño guardián del rayo junto con su pequeña amiga a pedir dulces por las casas en la noche, todo alumbrado de calabazas y luces de colores formando murciélagos y brujas. Nada era igual a los años anteriores, el guardián del sol hacia su rutina nocturna de ejercicios, pero a él se le había hecho extraño ver las calles tan sombrías y faltas de color, subió al tembló Naminori para tener una mejor vista pero todo a su alrededor era igual.

-Qué extraño...- Sintió un mal presentimiento, no dudo ni un segundo y regreso a casa esperando ver a su hermana menor tranquila. Cuando llego, las luces estaban apagadas en toda la calle, estaba en total silencio y hasta se podría decir que algo siniestro.

-¡KYOKO...! ¡YA LLEGUE AL EXTREMO...!- Trato de sonar animado pero estaba más preocupado por cómo estaba el ambiente, ningún ruido, ella no respondió, busco por toda la casa y trato de prender las luces pero estas no encendían.

-¡KYOKO...!- Al abrir la puerta de su habitación no espero encontrar algo así, sangre derramada hasta el cansancio y alguien sentado en medio de esta.

-Kyoko... deja estas bromas ¡AL EXTREMO...!- Toco su hombro esperando que se moviera pero solo logro que cayera al piso. Era una imagen que ni siquiera Reborn era capaz de tolerar por mucho tiempo, miro a su hermana colgada de cabeza con el estomago abierto y los intestinos colgando además de que algunos yacían en el suelo.

¿Qué se puede hacer en esos momentos...?, ¿Gritar...?, ¿Llorar...?, ¿Asustarse y correr...?, ¿Buscar ayuda...?, ¿Llamar a la policía...?, solo por su mente quedo un pensamiento... "Nadie me la va a poder regresar..."

Escucho un ruido que provenía de la planta baja, no dudo en acomodar a Kyoko en la cama e ir a su habitación, tomo sus guantes preparándose para atacar... "Vas a ser vengada Kyoko...", bajo tratando de tranquilizarse, y pensar, entro a la cocina pero no había nadie, comenzó a revisar cada habitación cuando en un pasillo se figuro una persona.

-¡¿QUIEN ERES TU...?! , ¿Y qué haces en mi casa...?- La figura no se movía solo rió.

-No adivinas... Onii-san...- Dijo mientras reía sínicamente mostrando un cuchillo.

-Tsuna...- No entendía el porqué de su cambio.

-Siempre eres así de idiota... Onii-san...- Un rallo de la luna llena llego por la ventana alumbrando al Décimo, por fin Ryohei entendió todo.

-¡Tsuna...! ¿Qué has hecho...?- O bueno no todo.

-Si ella no era mía... no sería de nadie...- Comenzó a reír, pero era tanto el cambio que resultaba aterrador describir aquella sonrisa.

-¡TE VENCERÉ AL EXTREMO...!- Tsuna se fue por la ventana y Ryohei comenzó a perseguirlo, fue a la casa de Tsuna esperando que el Hitman respondiera sus preguntas, ya después se harían cargo de Kyoko.

La casa estaba totalmente obscura, entro derribando la puerta encontrando la misma escena que con su hermana, Bianchi estaba muerta en la sala junto con Fuuta, Nana estaba muerta en la cocina, fue de inmediato a buscar al Hitman pero no estaba, lo único que encontró y fue tan doloroso como ver a Kyoko en ese estado, Lambo e I-pin estaban colgados del techo mientras su sangre caía, era demasiado... si, podría continuar... el mismo no sabía.

-¡AHHHHHHHH...!- Grito de dolor, ira e impotencia, ser asesinados de esa manera tan cruel, ¿Tenía miedo...?... sí, pero era más su coraje de no poder hacer nada, trato de bajar los cuerpos pero no podía, un ruido lo distrajo.

-¿No vas a venir por mi...? Onii-san...- Tsuna se le lanzo por la espalda tratando de apuñalarlo, Ryohei lo arrojo fuera de la habitación y esperaba que se lanzara de nuevo para poder contraatacar, en ese instante algo se movió.

-¡AHHHHHHHH...!- Grito al voltear y ver a Reborn decir Boo con una linterna cerca de su cara, en ese instante salió Tsuna amarrado del closet tratando de hablar, Ryohei no entendía para nada la situación.

-De verdad eres tan Dame-Tsuna...- Le quito la cinta de la boca.

-¡REBORN YA PARA ESTO...!- Chillo Tsuna tratando de desatarse, Colonello apareció sonriendo.

-¡Feliz Halloween...! ¡Kora!- Ryohei cayó muerto.

-¡Reborn... vez lo que provocas...!-

-Cállate Dame-Tsuna...-

-Veo que no aguanto mucho...- Verde hacia sus anotaciones mientras salía del robot que hizo de Kyoko descuartizada.

-Es raro que cooperes... ¡Kora...!-

-Coopere porque serbia para una investigación- Verde se acerco y reviso sus signos vitales mientras continuaba haciendo anotaciones.

-No duro mucho…- El Tsuna que había atacado a Ryohei se asomo por la puerta volviendo a su verdadera forma, Viper sonrió burlón al ver al guardián del sol en el suelo casi con el alma por fuera.

-¿Tu también Mammon...?- Tsuna lo miro asustando.

-También tengo derecho a divertirme…- Dio una pequeña risa. -Cayo tan fácil en la ilusión comienzo a preguntarme cómo es posible que sea un guardián…- Se acerco al casi vivo Ryohei y pinchaba una de sus mejillas con un lápiz del escritorio.

-Queríamos ver como espantar a alguien que lleva su vida al límite todos los días...- Reborn sonrió de lado viendo que ideas de tan poca creatividad habían hecho que cayera tan fácilmente.

-¡Décimo…! ya estamos listos…- Gokudera entro ignorando por completo a Yamamoto que estaba detrás de él, los dos lo vieron amarrado en el suelo. -¡DÉCIMO…!- Su auto-proclamada mano derecha de inmediato fue a des atarlo mientras el guardián de la lluvia empezó a reír sabiendo de antemano porque su jefe estaba así.

-Jajaja… que broma tan pesada…- Sonrió como si nada Yamamoto.

-Estúpido friki de béisbol…- Tsuna por fin respiraba bien, Reborn ni una broma la toma a la ligera, la prueba estaba en su guardián del sol, bromas pesadas le habían hecho pero su tutor había llegado a otro nivel, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de Ryohei cuando vio a Kyoko muerta.

-¡QUE BROMA TAN EXTREMA...!- Ryohei se levanto como si nada y lleno de energía, Reborn esperaba eso, Yamamoto solo rió como siempre, Gokudera se enojo como todo buen Tsundere que es, Tsuna solo miraba sin poder entender como continuaba con esa energía, al igual que varias veces donde el guardián demostraba esa resistencia.

-Vaya... que cambio tan repentino... pero es buen comienzo... el siguiente año hay que intentar algo todavía más fuerte...- Concordaron Reborn y Verde, uno por investigación y el otro por entretención.

-Tsuna-kun... ya está todo listo...-

-Ya tengo sus disfraces...~desu...- Haru traía varios disfraces en mano al igual que Kyoko.

-Kufufufu~~~ se ve entretenido...- Mukuro apareció por la ventana, mirando burlón la situación en la que se encontraba el cielo y el guardián del sol.

-¿Porque estaba la casa llena de sangre Kyoko...?- Ryohei la miro confundido.

-¿Sangre...?, Ah...- Tomo una pequeña botella de tinte rojo. -Lo que pasa es que Enma fue a la casa para que Haru le tomara medidas para el traje...-

-Queríamos saber cuál es el tono de su cabello... y compramos varios tintes...- De repente Enma fue traído por Bianchi cubierta de sangre y el susodicho casi muerto, su cabello se veía de varios tonos de rojo además de que tenia manchada parte de la cara y la ropa.

-¡Bianchi…! ¿Por qué estas así…?-

-No es obvio… este es mi disfraz…- Mientras Gokudera cayó en la batalla contra su dolor de estomago.

-No quiero volver a vivir esto...- Enma estaba igual a Tsuna y Ryohei con el alma a punto de abandonar su cuerpo, ya tenía suficiente Halloween con dejar que Haru le tomara medidas hasta por donde no era.

-Lo siento Onii-chan... cuando lleguemos a casa limpiare todo...-

-Chrome ya volvió a la normalidad... ~~desu- Ya que ignoraron olímpicamente al cabeza de piña, dejo libre el cuerpo de la pequeña guardiana de la niebla para que se divirtiera en esa noche de brujas no tan normal.

-HAHAHAHA... Lampo va ir a pedir muchos dulces...- Lampo apareció vestido de momia e I-pin lo seguía corriendo.

-Muchos dulces...- Ryohei los subió a los dos en sus hombros, el susto se había bajado más rápido de lo esperado, Enma murió en el proceso así que el ya no cuenta.

Las luces se apagaron sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes y un gran ruido se escucho, los niños comenzaron a temblar y Ryohei miraba asombrado la puerta donde poco a poco todos los siguieron, algo todavía más sorprendente, una mujer que mostraba dos cabezas ensangrentadas, una en cada mano, la sangre bajaba con lentitud mientras su mirar se fijaba unos afilados ojos rojos.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH…..!- Fue lo último que dijeron antes de huir como pudieran dejando cuatro cuerpos a la vista de esa persona, el jefe de la familia Vongola, su guardián del sol y de la tormenta y por último el jefe de la familia Simon, nuestro guardián extremista del sol sintió lo que es tener a Reborn realmente de tutor, el cual miraba sonriendo a esa mujer.

-Gracias por ayudar Mama…- Nana se quito los pupilentes ya que le molestaban un poco, miro al Hitman que le sonría complacido, hasta Verde se había ido corriendo, muchos saliendo por la ventana y otros corriendo por la casa mientras su dame-alumno se había desmallado.

-¿Tanto miedo di…?- Nana estaba vestida como siempre además de unas orejas de gato y le dieron la idea de los pupilentes para que su mirada fuera más profunda, había hecho gelatina pero con el apagón la derramo en el suelo, sus tazones se rompieron un poco y era lo que traía en las manos, los dejo en la mesita del centro de la habitación para poder quitarse los pupilentes.

-Fue perfecto Mama…- Miraban los dos a los desmallados o caídos en el suelo, Nana confundida y Reborn tomando fotos para subirlas a Internet contando la historia.

 ** _Y he aquí mi historia de cómo paso Halloween nuestro gran guardián extremista del sol… RYOHEI… :3_**

 _Este fic participa para el reto: "Hijos de la Luna" del foro La Mansión Vongola._

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, todos los derechos a su creador Akira Amano... : 3


End file.
